Kyaikkami
|official_name = Kyaikkami |pushpin_label_position = bottom |pushpin_map = Burma |pushpin_map_caption = Location in Burma |settlement_type = Town |image_skyline = Kyaikkami Yele Pagoda.jpg |image_map = |map_caption = Kyaikkami Yele Pagoda |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = |subdivision_type1 = Division |subdivision_name1 = Mon State |area_total_km2 = |population = |population_as_of = 2005 |population_blank1_title = Ethnicities |population_blank2 = Buddhism |population_blank2_title = Religions |population_density_km2 = auto |coordinates = |leader_title = Mayor |elevation_ft = |elevation_m = |timezone = MST |utc_offset = +6.30 |website = }} ' Kyaikkami' ( ; pronounced ; Mon: ) is a resort town in the Mon State of south-east Myanmar. During the time of the Ayutthaya Kingdom (an ancient kingdom in Thailand), the town was probably a vassal state of Ayutthaya and it was known in Thai as Chiang Kran (เชียงกราน) or Chiang Tran (เชียงตราน). It was renamed Amherst after William Amherst, 1st Earl Amherst, then governor-general of India who successfully seized the town during the First Anglo-Burmese War (1824–1826). The town is situated on a peninsula about south of the town of Mawlamyine. It is a popular destination for local pilgrims and some tourists. The town has a pagoda (Kyaikkami Yele Pagoda or Kyaik-kami Ye Le Paya) just constructed on the sea using the natural foundation of its ocean reefs, which is connected with the corridor to the beach and always attracts the people for the festival of donations over the sea tides. It got a record rainfall of 75 mm (2.95") on 14 Jan 2012. It was the highest amount of rainfall within 24 hours of January in the last 30 years.http://www.mrtv3.net.mm/newpaper/151newsn.pdf Page 1 Column 4 History It was originally a settlement of the Mon people, but modern Kyaikkami was founded by the British during the annexation of Tenasserim and Arakan states after the First Anglo-Burmese War.Encyclopædia Britannica The town was a fishing village of the Mon but it used to be a certain headquarters for British commanding officers for their southern-Burma control. Because of this, many British officers and their Burmese wives and families lived in the area, with a large presence of Anglo-Burmese, as time progressed. Business and Economy of Kyaikkami Tourism Kyaikkami Yele pagoda is one of the most well-known and famous pagoda in mon state of myanmar.Kyaikkami is also actively promoting itself as an pradise to increase tourism.And it has great tourism potential.In order to attract tourists,Kyaikkami should has to improve its roads,built international standard hotels,and other facilities. Rubber production Kyaikkami has experienced a rapid growth in production of natural rubber over the past decade.Rubber has been cultivated in Kyaikkami since the early 1900s. Fishing Kyaikkami is blessed with some of Myanmar 's most bountiful fishing grounds. In Kyaikkami, there are several types of fisheries, including coastal or inshore fisheries, and offshore or deep-sea fisheries. A majority of these fish are harvested by commercial means, which includes the use of trawling nets, purse seins, drift net and gill net. A minority still use traditional techniques, such as hook-an-line, cast net, bag net, trammel gill net and traps. The export value of fish and fish products has grown in recent years such as dried prawn and dried fish, raw prawn fish, fish sauce and fish cracker. Others Farmers in Kyaikkami raise rice production, livestock for both food and labour purposes. But these agricultural sectors are minor for condition of Kyaikkami's economy. Kyaikkami also produces waterproff adhesive glue and adhesive powder for wooden and metal boats and ships.(e.g.-Hinthar's brand special waterproof adhesives ) Gallery File:Kyaikkami Yele Pagoda, Kyaikkami, Mon State, Myanmar 001.jpg|Kyaikkami Yele Pagoda File:Amherst 18.JPG|Entrance to Kyaikkami File:Amherst 62.JPG|Kyaikkami scene File:Amherst 70.JPG|Town center and monument File:Amherst 64.JPG|Catholic Church File:Amherst 69.JPG|Kyaikkami Hotel Gaday kywae with English architect File:Amherst 27.JPG|Entranct to Kyaikkami Related Links http://kyaikkami-myanmar.blogspot.com မွန်ပြည်နယ် ကျိုက္ခမီမြို့အကြောင်း Blog https://linnaingookkm.blogspot.com/ ကျိုက္ခမီမြို့ အင်တာနက်စာကြည့်တိုက် Blog https://www.facebook.com/kyaikkami/ မွန်ပြည်နယ် ကျိုက္ခမီမြို့ Facebook Page https://www.facebook.com/kyaikkamilibrary/ ကျိုက္ခမီမြို့ အင်တာနက်စာကြည့်တိုက် Facebook Page http://kyaikkamitown.site88.net/ ကျိုက္ခမီမြို့အကြောင်း Website References Category:Settlements in Mon State